


I Scream, You Scream...

by Dawn_twilight



Series: Summer of Sam Love 2012 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-09 08:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawn_twilight/pseuds/Dawn_twilight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, it was okay to just be a kid.  Day 5 for the Summer of Sam Love</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Scream, You Scream...

SNSNSNSNSN

Mint chocolate chip, mounded high, topped with sprinkles, nestled neatly in a waffle cone, dripped soften smears of ice cream down and around Sam’s clasped fist.

He licked at the leaky trails of goodness, trying to finish his treat before it completely melted in the hot mid-day sun.

When he had heard the truck coming, playing its peppy tune, and had seen all the other kids running from the shops and the playground toward it, Sam looked around for his Uncle Bobby.

Bobby had brought him into town today, had let him visit the new book store and had taken Sam to the park to toss around a baseball, probably trying to keep his mind off his dad and brother’s latest hunt.

He was nearly thirteen now and in his own opinion, old enough to help with more than the research, but his dad hadn’t agreed, had had a screaming match with him and Dean over being allowed to be a member of the team, and was so mad about Sam’s insistence, that he had dropped him off with his uncle for the week

He was on his way to the hotdog cart on the corner to get a foot long with all the fixings and had been waiting in line when the cheerful truck came down Main Street, but Sam had turned away from the kids crowding around the side window,all clamoring to put in their orders for snow cones and popsicles…because his dad would never let him eat dessert before lunch…his dad hardly ever let him get dessert, saying it was an expense they didn’t need.

Then Bobby had walked up behind him, tapped him on the shoulder, pulled his wallet from his back pocket and took out a few bills and handed them to Sam, “Go on kiddo, get you a big ol’ cone,” and at first Sam hadn't moved…wasn’t sure what to do and then Bobby had nudged him and said, “Sam…sometimes it’s okay to eat dessert first…sometimes you can even skip lunch and get the biggest cone they got…now get going.”

Sam had thrown his arms around Bobby’s middle, squeezing him tight before running off toward the truck, calling back, “thanks, Uncle Bobby,” and the rest of the day was spent reading his new book and eating peach cobbler for dinner. 

And later when Dean called to say good night, his stomach felt queasy and full, but he had had a good day and tomorrow, Uncle Bobby was gonna take him to see the latest summer blockbuster with the promise of popcorn and soda. And when he had handed the phone off to him, Bobby told his dad that yes, they had been training and yes, Sam was improving and yes, tomorrow they would practice more hand to hand and then he winked at Sam.

_'Sometimes,'_ his uncle had told him, _'it was okay to just be a kid.'_


End file.
